


What Kind of Man

by ewmyname



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Outdoor Sex, Yeah idk if it counts as comfort it kinda does, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewmyname/pseuds/ewmyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Nishra are done. But that does not stop Solas from indulging himself and possibly her, in attempted comforting rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote six pages for this. Whoo hoo!

He knew she was angry.

Even without her talking, he knew she was very angry. Her back was hunched over, and she almost seemed to be shrinking into herself. Angry grunts came from her as she fiddled with her staff, and Solas sighed. He knew very well that this rabid anger from her was his fault, but it didn’t make him worry less, it made him worry more. Seeing the normally delicate and soft Inquisitor bent over and furiously shaking, it made him want to touch her and comfort her. But she wouldn’t want that. He was, of course the source of her anger. 

And he didn’t want to upset her further.

Nishra was a torrent, inside and out. Magic crackled at the edges of her fingers as she tried to restrain herself. She was furious, livid. She had never lashed out like this in all her life, and here she was, baring her soul. To someone whom refused to bare his own. She didn’t understand this at all. She stared fervently at her staff, willing to just disappear into thin air. She was so angry, so hurt. She’d never been this hurt. 

And the worst thing was she had no idea why she was hurting. Sure, she had been broken up with, but she didn’t know the reason why. And that hurt her far more than she wanted to admit it did. She gripped tighter onto her staff, her knuckles turning white. God she couldn’t stand this. She knew he was right behind her, staring at her with those damn eyes. Those damn eyes that seemed to be able to see right through her. So she stood up. She stood up and trudged away from the camp, not liking feeling the eyes of her companions on her.

Solas watched her leave, and sighed for the umpteenth time. He knew this was a heavy burden on her, and she had every right to be angry at him. But he couldn’t explain to her exactly why he’d left her. He turned away, deciding to leave her in peace, before locking in eye contact with a nosy Seeker. Cassandra was frowning at him, brow set deeply with the little crease she gets between it.

“Go talk to her.” She snapped, before turning back away and continued cleaning her sword. Solas opened his mouth, ready to defend why he couldn’t when she raised a hand to stop him. She waved him off, and didn’t bother looking up as she spoke.

“I don’t care what happened between you two, but you are causing the Inquisitor a lot of anger. And quite frankly, I do not want an angry mage behind me. And by her appearance-and yours-I am guessing that her anger is well placed, and deserved. So go, talk to her. Reconcile or whatever else it is that you choose to do.” She made a noise of the disgust to amplify what she spoke of, and Solas sighed. He flicked his eyes to the only other party, whom was remaining quiet. Blackwall looked up at Solas, and shrugged before turning back to the food he was eating.

“Not my problem. Fix your own spat.” 

“If only it was a spat.” Seeing no other way to go about this, Solas got up and followed the direction Nishra had left in.

 

Nishra sighed as she leaned back against a tree, sitting on the grass. The area around the lake in the Hinterlands at night was beautiful, and she’d like to spend it with someone she loves. But he doesn’t want that. She breathed heavily, laying her staff on the ground and watched the fireflies dance.

“Why’d you follow me?” She called out, finally making notice of her unwelcome guest.

Solas cleared his throat and stepped out from the shadows. Nishra turned to him, and he saw her analysing him in a cold way. Whenever she’d done this before, it’d always been with light in her eyes, hopefulness. Now, she looked cold and dead. Her violet eyes showed no emotions, nor what she was thinking. Gods, help him, she was so beautiful. High cheekbones, brilliant violet eyes. Her eyelashes were long and caressed her cheekbones when she looked down. Her small, delicate mouth was set in a straight line, and her face was unmarred by vallaslin. She never thought herself beautiful, is what Cole had remarked to Solas once. She thought herself hideous because of her scars. But Solas saw their character.

Nishra let out a huff and turned her head away, back to facing the lake and the fireflies. She didn’t want Solas here, she wanted to be alone. Mythal, if she had to talk to anyone right now, why couldn’t it be Cassandra?

“Go away. I don’t want you here.” She grunted out, folding her arms tightly across her chest. Solas didn’t comply. She heard him sit down next to her, and make himself comfortable. Silence sat between them, pregnant and strong in its presence. 

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry.” After what seemed forever, Solas spat out.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Solas.” She snapped back, turning her head to face him. Only to find their faces mere centimetres from each other. She jerked upright, and so did he, almost mirroring her. 

God, he wanted to kiss her, right now and right here. She looked so kissable under the firefly light, next to the bubbling lake. And he almost did, if she didn’t look like she was in so much pain. Her face was contorted, in disgust, pain and embarrassment. Her eyes flickered, showing her worry and placing her rabbit caught in the headlights look back on her face. His little rabbit. Without thinking, Solas reached out and cupped her cheek.

And Nishra froze.

She wanted to hit him. He was touching her! But she couldn’t bring herself to raise a hand up and give him a smack. So she settled for the next best thing. Growling. She raised her lip up in an almost primal snarl, baring her teeth at him.

“Let me go.” She almost spat on him, feeling dirty and sick. Sick of herself for wanting him to keep touching her. She wanted him to let go, but also wanted him to never let go. She was so confused and scared and he was giving her mixed messages. He breaks up with her, but now?! Here they are! 

Solas didn’t listen to her again. He couldn’t let go, his body refused and so did his mind. Her skin was soft and delicate, covered in freckles. He ran his thumb over a scar on her cheek idly, staring into her eyes. She looked like his vhenan. 

“Ir abelas.” He mumbled, watching her face. She sniffed, and reached a hand up to wipe at her eyes, before averting them.

“I told you, sorry doesn’t cut it. No matter what language you say it in.” She murmured, keeping her eyes averted. 

He felt so much sorrow for this creature. Pity and love, all intertwining itself. And he couldn’t control himself. He bought himself closer, and gently placed his mouth on her own. It was only meant to be comforting, but a relieved sigh escaped his mouth as he did. He had no idea how long he’d been hanging onto this, how long he’d wanted to do this for. He shifted himself closer, his clothes rustling. He hadn’t taken in turn how Nishra was reacting; all he knew was that he wanted to be closer.

Nishra’s eyes were wide and mildly scared as she felt him kiss her. She didn’t know what to do, frozen to the spot. She didn’t know whether to push him away or deepen the kiss. She was terrified, and comforted all at the same time. But she couldn’t let herself get carried away again, so she reached out and slammed her hand onto Solas’s chest, pushing him back. Mixed messages ran through her head, and she looked down at the grass. She tightly gripped his tunic, feeling her throat tighten with oncoming tears. 

He looked down at her, softness is his eyes. She was hunched over, and small. Shoulders shaking a little, he noticed her holding in tears. His heart clenched, and he knew he’d done the wrong thing, but he wanted to do it again. Gently he pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly in his arms. One hand threaded itself through her hair, and he whispered to her. Oh, how the Dread Wolf had fallen for a rabbit. 

“Da’len, please do not hold back your tears.” Nishra felt like she was going to suffocate, and she tried to shove Solas away again. He held tightly onto her, and bought her closer, eventually onto his lap. She felt the tears trickle out of her eyes, and she bought up a hand to furiously wipe them away. She didn’t want to cry in front of him, she’d specifically restrained herself from doing so when they were in Crestwood. She’d screamed at him, told him that say he didn’t care. That’d make it easier... Right? 

Solas pulled her face up to meet his, and looked at her more softly than she wanted. He leaned down and kissed her cheeks, right where the tears where flowing from. She didn’t want to let go of him, so she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. This took Solas by surprise, but he reciprocated. Gently he wrapped his arms around her tighter than before, and he rocked her gently.

On impulse-something he didn’t listen to often-he carefully kissed her neck gently. She squirmed under him, shivers crawling up her spine. Lightly he tilted her head back to get at more of her neck. She obeyed his hands and leaned backwards, unsure but caught up in the moment. She watched the stars twinkle above as he decorated her neck in kisses. 

She gasped in surprise when he bit down rather sharply, jerking forwards a little. Nishra felt her face burn up and she wiggled impatiently, and Solas growled at her. Nishra froze, her eyes darting to look at him over her nose, unsure.

“If you move like that, you may call on things you do not want, Inquisitor.” Solas’s voice was a rough growl, caked in lust. Nishra stopped moving, and Solas hummed back in appreciation. He lowered her down to the ground, looming over the top of her.

“Solas, I-I-” He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips, shaking his head.

“Do not think. Feel.” Solas easily replaced his finger with his own mouth, yanking her bottom lip between his teeth. Nishra whined in response, startled by this new pathway. 

Solas moved with almost expert knowledge, sliding his tongue deftly into her mouth that Nishra almost didn’t notice. He gripped her hips tightly, jerking her up towards him. 

Carefully he removed her breeches, and pushed away her leather coat. Nishra had never felt so exposed before, in just her small clothes and tunic. She wanted to cover up from his prying eyes, but she at the same time didn’t. 

Carefully Solas cupped her sex, rubbing against it rather roughly, different from all his previous soft actions. Nishra mewled, shivering under him. She bought her hands up to her face, covering it in embarrassment. She didn’t want Solas to see the lust hiding in her eyes, and she didn’t know if she could bear seeing it in his.

Irritated, Solas reached up with a hand to grab one of her own and wrenched it off her face. She gurgled in surprise, and he let it go only to grab both her hands and hold them above her head. He stared down at her, willing to make her look at him. Nishra gulped, throat dry but she didn’t look away. Solas’s pupils were enlarged with lust, and she felt him move his hand away from her crotch. Up it went, and then to the edge of her smallclothes. 

And then he dipped his hand into her smallclothes as he slammed his mouth onto hers. Solas didn’t know why he was being so rough with her. Nishra was small, delicate, and gods if he was going to do this right he should be touching her like so. But no, here he was, taking out his frustration on her. His frustration at himself out on her. But she didn’t seem to be minding all that much, as she whined and bucked up into his hand.

Oh creators, help him now. He gazed at her flushed face, red with pleasure and her brown hair ruffled and more spiky than usual. She made him want to do bad things with her, or steal her away from the rest of the world and monopolise her. Keep her in the rotunda or her quarters and let all of Skyhold hear her moans of pleasure. But this would have to satisfy him. And he couldn’t go further than this moment, or he’d bring them-especially her-more pain than was already flowing through their veins.

He slipped a finger into her wet folds, and she moaned out loudly in response. Nishra watched as an almost feral grin slipped onto Solas’s face, and she was reminded of a wolf staring at her, ready to pounce. She couldn’t stop herself from rutting up into his hand, as Solas placed another finger into her. She felt full and the fire pooling in her belly was tightening as he pushed deep inside of her. 

“Solas,” She whined out his name, and Solas stuttered to a stop. He stared, eyes widening slightly. His name sounded so sweet coming from her lips, so desirable. Oh, Nishra could never compare to the women he’d had back in Arlathan. She was different in so many ways and she had him wrapped around her finger. 

He grunted and pushed back with full force, bringing his hand out of her smallclothes to stare down at her, panting like a dog. She whined at the loss of the feeling, and stared back impatiently.

“Solas, please.” Nishra begged, reaching up to yank at his tunic. She wanted him, needed him. Oh damn it all to hell. Solas quickly discarded his breeches, and grabbed her hips again. He pulled her up, towards him and looped her legs around his own hips. 

“Hold on.” Nishra nodded, and gripped tightly onto him.

Though all Solas wanted to do right away was slam into her with his erect member, he couldn’t allow himself that just yet. He rutted against her, rubbing his cock against the bundle of nerves and her folds. A hearty moan fell from her lips, and he had to hold himself back even further. Through his roughness he wanted to treasure this. This first and only time of them being together. 

Nishra wasn’t making it easy for him. She was continuously bucking up into him, and pulling on his tunic with high pitched whining. Move, she beckoned with her movements. In an effort to get him to obey her, Nishra leaned up and sunk her teeth firmly into his neck. As Solas felt her canine teeth sink into his neck, his concentration and resolve snapped in two.

In an urgency as if the world was ending, he slammed into her. She gurgled from the sudden feeling, surprised and pleased. He grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her away from his neck. He glowered at her, breathing heavily through his nose. Nishra felt a little scared, but mostly turned on. He began thrusting into her, heavy and hard, all ideas of being careful thrown out the window. 

Nishra’s back scraped against the ground, and she scrambled for some sort of purchase. Solas leaned down to her ear, biting and sucking at the lobe there.

“Do you want to be punished?” He growled, and she shivered in response. “Distracting me, very naughty.” He didn’t understand where this carnal desire was coming from but Nishra had unlocked it in himself. 

Nishra couldn’t reply, all that came out of her mouth were garbled groans and moans of pleasure. Solas kept thrusting into her, harder and deeper than the time before. The heat in the pit of both of their bellies grew steadily. Solas grabbed at Nishra, holding tightly onto her hair and her hip, digging in enough to cause bruises later. 

Nishra whined, not feeling enough to get her over the peak yet, so she reached down. Gently she rubbed the little nub and he legs jerked lightly with the sudden white hot pleasure. Crying out his name, Nishra soon came to her finish, shaking and arching her back. 

Solas followed not long after her, with final deep thrust as her insides squeezed around him. He hovered over her for a moment, before coming to the full realisation of what he’d just done. In a fit of weakness, an attempt to comfort, he’d given into primal and carnal desires. He turned and pulled away from the sight of her, covering half his face with his hand nervously. He couldn’t look at her now, or he’d want to do it all over again. 

Nishra laid there panting for a moment, before sitting up weakly. She felt her stomach roll as she spied Solas with his back to her. She felt like they’d just done something completely forbidden. Covering herself up loosely, she shuffled over to Solas and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Solas? Are... you alright?” Oh damn her to hell, she swore at herself inwardly. She was concerned for the man, whom had broken her heart without so much as a word, and she’d just had sex with him. Oh perish the thought; her keeper would have a heart attack if she saw her right now. Her first time too. Nishra Lavellan is an idiot.

Solas jerks away from her touch almost instantaneously, and grabs his breeches before roughly shoving them on. He felt disgusted with himself and so much pity for the woman behind him.

“Forget about this, Inquisitor.” He grumbled, turning away. 

Nishra stared up at his back, hand hovering in the air and her face contorted in hurt and anger. Raw anger, far more than she had experienced in quite a while. And even more than she had experienced that time in Crestwood. In that damn cave. Her hand dropped to her side, and she steeled herself.

“Of course, Solas. I will.” Her voice was cold, emotionless and Solas knew he had deeply hurt her. He breathed in deeply, and didn’t turn around, not trusting himself to see her face. He lowered his head, opposite of his usual prideful actions.

“I will see you back at camp.”

And he leaves, leaving behind a sobbing Nishra with her heart bared.


End file.
